She Changed My Life
by BeautiflySinful
Summary: Takes place as Emily starts the unit, and how one look at JJ and she knew her life was forever changed   Rate M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She changed my life…

(Takes place as Emily starts the unit, and how one look at JJ and she knew her life was forever changed)

Authors note:

I will probably write in a third person view just because it will be easier

Chapter One:

Emily seemed a little nervous as she opened the doors to walk into work, although it wasn't the job that made her palms sweaty. It was the fact that it was a whole new team to work with, she would be an outsider and would they treat her differently because of her background. She was an ambassador's daughter after all.

As she stood there she saw much movement in the room a head, she was looking at the team, her team. She noticed a man who looked like he was barely old enough to be in college let alone work for the BAU, another man who looks like he was the protector, an older man whom she recognized as David Rossi from having read his books, as she watched them talking a woman came up behind her. She turned to see a woman who didn't really look like she worked for the BAU, she had blonde hair, but it had many different colors in it, she looks peppy.

"_Hi, doll you must be new. I'm Penelope Garcia, but around here they just call me Garcia_" she stated.

"_Um,.. Hi I'm Emily Prentiss, I was just looking around before I went in. I am new this is my first day here"._Emily replied

"_go on in, they don't bite, but I should tell you before you go in there all profiley and whatnot that they have a rule against that, they don't profile each other." _

"_good to know, thank you."_

"_Oops, there is the boss man, looks like we both better head in there."_

Garcia opened the door for Emily and they went in together, noticing the look on the boss man's face something wasn't good. But his demeanor seemed to shift a little bit as she walked over.

The man then offered his hand and started to introduce himself and the others, she came to find out that the man that looked like a college kid was Dr. Reid, a doctor 3 times over in fact, the man who seemed to be the protector was agent Derek Morgan, of course David Rossi, Agent Hotchner (Hotch). Emily was paying full attention, that was until another member of the unit walked into the room, she was blonde, and the most amazing blue eyes Emily had ever seen.

What Emily didn't notice is that the demeanor of the whole team changed when she walked in holding that file.

"_Emily, I would like you to meet agent Jennifer Jareau, she is our team's liaison with the media and local police agencies, she also decides which cases we take, which by the looks of it means we have a briefing to attend" _Hotch said. They shook hands and proceeded to the confrenece room, Emily wasn't sure what it was but there was just something about JJ that she had to find out.

** Sorry if the fist chapter is a little boring I just wanted to make sure that she meet everyone and show first reaction, I promise it will get more interesting just bare with me**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As they boarded the plan to their next assignment it was certain that Emily was still new to this, as the others took their usual spots at the table she just kind of stood there as if she just wanted to observe for a minute.

"_Brooksville, Florida is requesting our help. They have had 4 murders within the last 4 weeks, it seems that our un-sub abducts these women on Fridays and by Sunday their bodies on found somewhere around the city. Our un-sub has a specific type, the women are usually between the ages of 17-24, they are all school students our most recent victim having just graduated high school, all we know for sure is that they all are slim, dark haired, dark eyes, and they attend some sort of classes. The Brooksville PD want our help before the next victim is taken. Our un-sub beats them, and assaults them numerous times before he kills them, so let's do our best to make sure he doesn't strike again."_

Having came straight from a desk job it took Emily a minute to look at the photos, although the look on her face didn't change very much the look in eyes told the team everything they needed to know. This was going to be a long case either way.

When they got off the plane, Hotch went to introduce the team to the BVPD, and JJ pulled Emily aside for a moment.

"_Don't worry, we all remember our first case. It's rough but you'll make it through". _ JJ spoke in a caring tone.

"_thanks, I know we just got here but im ready for this to be over so we can go home"._ There was a little bit of fear in Emily's voice. Fear that she would mess up her first case, what would happen if they didn't catch him, would Hotch rethink his decision to have her on the team?

They set up in the BVPD conference room and started to get to work, Reid was trying to figure out Area of search, Morgan and Rossi were off talking to the victim families Hotch was with the captain, JJ was getting ready for the press conference. Emily went to get coffee before helping reid.

"_Hey, I thought you could use some caffeine before going to face the public". _She said as she handed the cup to JJ

"_Thanks, coffee is always good, although sometimes I wish it was something stronger" _joked JJ.

"_How bout when this case is over we go get something stronger and you can fill me in on the rest of the group"._

"_Sounds like a plan"_

"_I better go help Reid then"_

As Emily walked away a little smile worked its way across her way she knew that women were being killed, but she was hoping that after this there would be time with her new team mate.

Meanwhile, JJ watched as she walked away and she didn't know what it was but there was something about Emily that intrigued her, she wanted to know as much as she could about this woman. So on her way to face the media, she decided who could better find some starter information then her Best friend, Garcia.

"_Your friendly neighborhood Oracle of all things knowable and unknowable at your service, what can I do for you?" _ Garcia rambled.

"_hey love I need you to do me a top secret favor"_

"_hmmm, juicey what can I do for you J"_

"_I want you to look up what you can about Emily's past"_

"_umm, are you sure, I thought you guys didn't get into each others lives and heads and stuff"_

"_please, for me. Just keep it on the DL"_

"_of course, it will take me a few, let you know if I find anything fun"_

With that JJ hung up the phone and proceeded to go inform the public that they had a serial killer on the loose.

Author's Note: I know that it's still going a little slow, this is my first story, but that being said, what do you think Garcia will find in Emily's past?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Emily's past

(what will Garcia dig up on Emily's Past)

**Author Note:** Ok so I'm not so good with writing actual crime's and stuff so even though they are on a case chances are I won't go too much into it.

The ringing of a phone brought JJ out of her daze, she stares at the screen for a minute and then answers it.

"_what do you have for me"_

"_well, we both know how good I am at my job, but I do have to say that information on Emily is a lot harder to get then I thought, there are gaps missing in her life, plus so many schools and things that I have to go around with being an ambassadors daughter. But I can tell you that she knows 4 different languages fluently, has lived in Paris, Romania, and many other exotic countries, her dad disappeared when she was young and other then that it's just basic stuff except for the gaps, I will work on filling those now"_

"_ok that's a little weird but still she seems nice, maybe they are just gaps where nothing happened.. thanks Garcia"_

"_there is one thing that I found, but with as much as I love you J I can't tell you, it's not my secret to tell, Good-bye"_

"_Garcia, Garcia" _ but the phone line went dead.

Garcia just hung up on me, JJ was a little shocked what could it be that she had found, and why didn't she want to share the information. It's not like Garcia, she loves to gossip. JJ was still sitting there thinking when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little startled. It was Emily,

"_the jet is here are you ready to go"_

"_yea."_

The plane ride home was a lot quieter than usual, it was a long case and Morgan, and Rossi were almost asleep before the jet took off. JJ was walking down the aisle when she heard Emily on the phone she knew that she shouldn't eavesdrop but she couldn't help it

"I know baby, I will be home soon, I miss you too. Love you night" Emily spoke

JJ couldn't stand there anymore she sat down, opposite Emily

"_Boyfriend miss you already, this job is rough on relationships" _

"_yea, something like that" _ she replied.

When they reached the office Hotch retreated to his office to do the paperwork, the rest of the unit made their way to their cubicles to gather their stuff to go home. Morgan then offered that they all go out for a drink.

"_I'm go" _said Reid

"_Anywhere you go I shall follow"_ stated Garcia

"_Sure I'm up for a drink" _ JJ included

"_how about you Prentiss" _ Derek asked

"_oh, she can't she's got somebody waiting at home" _JJ Joked

"_hmm, go have some fun for the rest of us" _ Derek teased

"_ooo, who is he, I want a full report" _Garcia said

"_I'm just going home, going to relax with a beer, and go to bed" _Emily replied as she left

JJ went to her office to get her coat and as she was turning the lights out she saw that Emily had left her bag. Crap, she thought I don't want to interrupt her the first night back but she may need it. She called Derek told him that she was going to drop by and drop the bag off to Emily and maybe get a sneak peak at the mystery man and then she would be there.

It was about a 30 minute drive from the office to Emily's apartment, traffic was horrible. While stuck in a traffic jam JJ tried to call Emily again, no answer, she didn't expect that there would be one, but she had to try. Her mind started to wonder, why she would keep him a secret. JJ understood that the team would ask for all the details, but it was only going to be out of concern and safety for her, but maybe she didn't want to have him "psychobabblized" as some would put it.

When JJ pulled she asked the night guard if Emily was home and had seen her recently, she didn't want to interrupt or wake her. Thankfully she had just been down about 20 minutes ago to get the mail.

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

"_who's there"_

"_it's Jennifer, you left your bag at the unit so I thought I would drop it by incase you needed it"_

"_one second"_

Emily opened the door and invited JJ in, she didn't offer to show her around they went straight into the living room.

"_sorry I couldn't go out tonight, would you like a drink"_

"_I would love one, but only if you aren't otherwise preoccupied" _JJ said with a smirk

"_you know for being profilers you guys seem to do a lot of guessing without proof" _Emily replied as she handed JJ a beer.

"_what do you say we play a game, something like you show me yours I show you mine. You tell me something about yourself and then I will tell you something about me. Start back as kids and work our way to now"_ Emily recommended this giving her a way to learn more about JJ as well as not have to talk anymore about the mystery man that everyone thought she had.

"_ok, deal. I'll start. My parents divorced when I was 11"_ said JJ knowing the history of Emily's dad she figured this was a good place to start.

"_oh, parents already, my father left my mother and I when I was 14"_

They sat and played for what seemed to be an hour or so, JJ had completely spaced off meeting the rest of the gang at the bar. Then it was Emily's turn again, and even before she started to speak JJ could see that this one was going to be bigger, tears were starting to form in Emily's eyes, JJ wondered if she even wanted to know.

"_when I was 23 I got a call from a hospital in Nevada saying that my father was in the hospital and that it was bad. I hadn't seen my father in nine years it was hard so much had changed, he looked so sick and all he could do was apologize. Turns out that it was his work with the CIA that made him leave, he thought it was to dangerous. I stayed by his bedside until he died". _Emily was now crying as she thought back to that night.

JJ didn't know what to do so she did what she would hope someone would do for her, she grabbed Emily and wrapped her in a hug, and just let her cry. Emily cried for about 20 minutes and then she looked into JJ's eyes for what seemed like forever for the both of them.

What came next surprised them both, Emily leaned in and kissed JJ. It wasn't forceful, but soft, full of want and need. JJ's mind was going crazy she had never done this before. But she didn't want to pull away it was nice, it was sweet, it was new. But then everything changed.

"_Mommy"_

I know still working out the kinks, but had to cry a cliffhanger to see how it would work. If you all think it is missing something or things need to be done just review, still getting use to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So what did you think of my little surprise

Chapter 4

"_Mommy" _that word alone made both Emily and JJ back away from each other. As Emily got up to grab the child JJ just sat there in a confused kind of shock.

"_What's wrong baby, did you have another bad dream. I told you everything is ok, mommy is home now. What did mommy tell you about the monsters"_

"_you said that you keep me safe cause you're a mommy and that's what mommys do, they keep people safe, and that is why you had to go away for a few days, cause you had to help someone else with their monsters" _ the little girl replied.

JJ just sat there as she watched Emily look so fragile and caring all because of a little girl. She just looked and waited, as Emily picked up the little girl carried her bck into the bedroom, put her back in bed and read her a story. JJ could feel herself smiling as she heard Emily reading the little girl back to sleep.

20 minutes later:

Emily came back out of the bedroom to see JJ still on the couch

"_I thought you would have left, sorry about that I thought she would sleep through the night now that I was home"_

"_don't apologize, I thought it would be rude to just leave. She's adorable, how old is she? What's her name?"_

"_she is 4 and her name is Annabelle, I'm sorry I didn't say anything it's just not something I tell people the first time on the job. Many people still believe that given what we do and where we have to go all the time that a mother should not work for the BAU" _Emily replied

They sat there and talked about Annabelle, they talked about her father and how he was just a number, how she was a lesbian but the clock was ticking so she made a choice, how Emily took a desk job so that she could be home at night with her daughter.

To be honest Emily was relieved that they were talking about Annabelle, because that meant that they weren't talking about what she had interrupted. But that of course didn't stay out of the way for long.

"_about before"_ JJ started to say

"_Yea, look I'm sorry, I think that I was just tired, worn out, vulnerable, but it wasn't right for me to kiss you, I'm sorry"_

"_I wasn't exactly pulling away Emily, I'm a big girl, I'm just not gay. But to be honest you can make a girl want to change her mind"_ JJ confessed

Emily was blushing a little bit at those words. She knew that she had been with many women, for some reason a badge was a chick magnet, plus she had the brains and the looks, the badge was just an added bonus. But for JJ to be saying those words it just took her by surprise, she liked JJ, but she had a lot of secrets in her past and she didn't know if she should involve JJ or not.

As Emily sat there thinking about her past and what would happen if JJ found out she felt JJ's lips on her own. It was a kiss of experiment, of desire of something new. Emily didn't know what tomorrow would bring but right now, she wanted to be in JJ's arms, she wanted to feel the warmth. So she gave in, she returned the kiss with a fire, a desire to do something that she probably shouldn't do. JJ felt her head spin, she tried to keep up with Emily's motions and the passion, but there was no denying that there was an attraction.

Emily knew not to press the line, so she didn't let her mind go any further than just the kissing, they kissed for what seemed to be another hour or so, until JJ's phone went off.

"_Jennifer Jareau speaking, yes, yes, yes sir, I understand, yes I promise I will have my team look at it first thing in the morning, ok thank you have a good night" _JJ hung up the phone and looked at Emily and then looked at her watch

"_I should be going, we are going to have another case in the morning, why do you go snuggle up with your daughter and at least enjoy on night home. By the way you know the team is going to be grilling me about this mystery man in the morning, what do you want me to say"_

"_thanks for the heads up about the case, and as for the team just tell them it was a beautiful woman, and leave it at that. It should keep their heads spinning for a few moments." _ Emily offered JJ another kiss, shot her a smile, showed her out, watched out the window to make sure that she made it safely to her car and then went and crawled into her daughters bed, looked at the clock and was saddened by the fact that she would probably be on another plane in 12 hours, somewhere to far away, she was started to rethink taking the BAU position when she fell asleep.

**What do you think? Was this chapter a little better? Is the story getting more interesting? Or should I start again.. Let me know**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One secret is about to be outed

Hope things are getting more interesting

Chapter 5

JJ knew that there would be many questions that would await her when she walked into the office, not only about the new case but also what went on at Emily's home last night, why she didn't make it out for drinks and who was the mystery man. Garcia was the first one to approach her, JJ knew that Garcia already knew the truth or at least suspected it about Annabelle but she couldn't trust the fact that it was just a suspicion. As Garcia and Derek both came over to give her crap for not going out they let that go easy if and only if she could provide info on the mystery.

"_So what did you come to find out about this man that she is hiding, and don't tell me nothing you blew off drinks with us, so spill" _ Derek wanted answers, he needed to know if he needed to jump into protective mode.

"_yea, come on J wondering minds want to know"_ Garcia said intriguingly

"_what do we want to know" _Reid asked as he walked up.

"_they want to know what happened at Emily's, but in order to help your wondering minds, it wasn't a mystery guy… it was a beautiful mystery woman and I only saw her for a few minutes, but.. Hi Emily" _exclaimed JJ.

JJ winked as Emily walked up, the other members of the team just seemed to stare, they seemed like they were in shock. Garcia included considering she knew the other secret.

"_but, but.. I don't understand" _Garcia mumbled, JJ and Emily both knew where that conversation was going.

"_you don't understand lesbianism, really Garcia, come on now.." _Emily joked hoping that Garcia would pick up on the shut your mouth hint, and she did.

They sat around the table in the conference room getting ready for their next case, they were headed to Montana, women in their 30's were being taken and their kids were being left in supermarket parking lots. JJ thought this case hit a little close to home for Emily so she pulled her aside and asked if she wanted to stay back, fake the flu or something, she smiled and said she was fine, if she couldn't separate her personal and professional life then she had no reason to be an agent.

Although Emily tried to be objective, she couldn't help but think about this case and how it did hit close to home, women in their 30's being taken and killed their children being left in public places, not to mention that he even preferred brunettes. She started to think about her little girl and she got a bad feeling about this case, but then she just shrugged it off as being too close.

They boarded the plane and Emily snuck away to call and check on her daughter, she told her that she was out fighting monsters and that she had to help keep other little kids like her safe, Emily knew that she didn't really understand but she tried.

It was a week later and they were still in Montana, one more woman had died a little boy left an orphan, and all Emily could do was think about going home, the phone calls were good but they weren't the same as being home, hearing little feet patter on the hardwood floor. She was starting to miss the early mornings of hearing mommy, mommy wake up, I'm hungry.

JJ could see that the case was getting to her, it was getting to them all, but Hotch and Emily were the only ones that had anyone to go home too. It was a late night when the idea finally hit, the Montana police wanted to send a woman undercover in the un subs targeting area, and see what happens. They knew that he doesn't hurt the kids so as much as none of them wanted it, Prentiss was the only one that fit what he wanted. She hated the fact that she had to go, she wouldn't be able to talk to Anna at all now. But she couldn't refuse.

Emily slipped away and made two phone calls before they set her up, JJ knowing she probably wanted to talk to her daughter beforehand covered for her, letting her have her space. The first phone call she made was to Anna.

"_Mommy loves you so much Anna, and hopefully after I go get this monster I will be home and I will finish reading your story, and I promise you that you and I are going to take a few days and just and you and me time ok.. Now go brush your teeth get in your jammies and have Kim get you ready for bed. I love my sweet angel, good night and sweet dreams._

The second call she made had a whole different tune all together.

"_Office of Supreme Genius Puzzle solver. Do you have a riddle for me?"_

"_Garcia, I know that you know my secret the one that I won't tell anyone. The one that I know you hacked my files to get, I need you to watch her, I telling you that if anything happens to me I need to know that she will be ok, this is my first undercover and I need to know that if it goes wrong that she will be ok, Promise me Garcia"_

"_oh, sweet Em she will be fine, you will be fine and you will catch this guy and be home soon"_

"_JJ knows about her, but I need you to promise me Penelope"_

"_ok, I promise"_

"_thank you, now I have to go"_

"_Em, be safe and I will see you soon"_

Emily hung up the phone knowing that the phone call was probably not needed but she had to be prepared. She had to make sure. It wasn't just her life at stake. As she hung up the phone her eyes began to water, with what if's. JJ came in seeing that Emily was upset she closed the blinds, took her in a hug, kissed her forehead and told her everything would be ok.

They walked out together and got ready to put Emily in the line of fire.

**So what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Undercover adventure

This I think is going to be a big chapter

Chapter 6

Emily was nervous as she geared up to go undercover, this is it, this is what will make me prove myself, I can't screw this up. Too many people are counting on me, I am going to save future women, future kids, I can do this.

Their profile was right, she was his type, and they just didn't know who he was. Emily wasn't the only one that was nervous, JJ and Garcia were also spinning circles. It was the first night that was the hardest for Emily, not being able to make the nightly call. So she asked that JJ do it instead.

"_JJ I know that it is not your place, but I need you to do me a huge favor. I need you to call Annabelle for me, tell her that I am busy fighting the monster, but I am still thinking about her and so I asked you to call instead. Tell her the password is forever mine, and that I love her and that I will see her as soon as I can, and make sure that Garcia still has eyes on her at all times. Please JJ she needs to know that I didn't forget about her"_

"_of course Emily just stay calm, stay safe and you will be home before you know it"_

"_every night that I am not there I need you to do this for me, if it's asking too much just let me know"_

"_it's not asking too much you know that you are amazing, she is amazing and anything I can do to help you I will"_

"_Hey JJ you want to know another secret"_

"_Jeez, Emily how many do you have.. of course"_

"_I love you Jennifer Jareau, now please call my daughter"_

With that Emily hung up the phone she didn't want to hear JJ's response just in case it wasn't the one that she want to hear, her mind had to stay on the case.

When Emily woke the next morning, she wasn't in "her" bed. She had a headache, and she was cuffed to the bed. She started to panic. She tried to break the cuffs, she made noise, she asked where her son was, but she knew that whatever happens she had just became the un subs next victim.

It was 9am when word reached JJ that Emily had been taken Garcia had called her personally.

"_JJ you have to get to the office now, he's got Emily, the little boy was just found at the local Walmart. Hurry"_

With that info JJ was up, dressed and in the car in five minutes. She knew as well as the rest of the team that they only had a limit window of time before Emily would be the next body found. But Emily was strong she would fight right? She has a daughter, she will fight for her? But the other mothers had children too, so all JJ could do was pray.

When she got to the office everyone was buzzing around it was now personal, one of their own was missing and all the manpower they could afford would be out looking for her.

Meanwhile:

The man walked into the room and just looked at her, "_Hello, Lauren" _he said "_you know why you are here"_ Emily just looked at him, play along she thought, don't panic

"_where is my son, what have you done, with him, I swear if you hurt him I will end you"_

"_oh Lauren your son is fine, in fact the police probably have him already don't worry he is safe, you on the other hand, well now that is a different story"_

"_what do you want with me, are you going to kill me"_

"_I want a lot from you, you seem more wild then the others, all well it will just make taming you even better, and to answer your last question, yes in the end I will kill you"_

Emily started to cry, how could she let this happen? She should have been more on her guard. She knew that she was in for something when he cuffed her again this time to a wall cuff then undoing the bed cuff, she was standing up, but still only limited to defending herself, due to the restraints.

The first hit to the stomach caught her off guard, she knew that he was a man, but for being average sized he had power.

"_I shall start the taming process, if you talk, or beg me to stop in any way it will continue longer, and it will become more painful, but I don't expect that you will last much longer than the others"_

She took three or four more blows to the stomach and ribs, she took three to the face, and as much as she tried not to, she begged him to stop; she could barely stand anymore when he got the whip. Three lashes is all that it took for her to give in and finally fall, she felt defeated, she had lost. She prayed that the team would find her before the next phase began. According to the profile she had little time to recuperate before, so she would have to try to maintain all the strength she could just in case the team couldn't find her in time, and she had to fight to survive.

Back at the office the team is looking down every lead and going in front of every news station saying that 32 year old Lauren Dereks was abducted last night and that her 10 year old son David was left at the local store, please if you have any leads call the Montana PD.

**So what do we think? Will she have to fight her way out, or will the team come to her rescue?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I know I said that ch6 was going to be a good chapter but I just felt like that is where it should have ended so now this chapter will have the surprises.

Chapter Seven

All Emily could do was think, she thought about her daughter, and what would happen to her if she didn't make it out of this, she thought about Garcia would she make good on her promise, would she take care of Annabelle, and then she thought about JJ now she was wishing that she had let JJ finish that conversation, what if she never gets to know the answer now.

With all the thinking she didn't hear the man come in, but to her surprise he brought food, and water.

"_may I know your name" _she asked

"_my name is Eric, not that it matters much, we won't be together much longer"_

Emily felt her stomach drop, she knew that as soon as she had eaten then the next phase would start and that would be the end.

Back at the office Garcia was running every lead that she could possibly find, they were waiting to see if there were any prints or fibers or DNA left at the scene. But then she decided to call JJ.

"_Ello J can you talk"_

"_umm, sure PG what's up"_

"_so how long have you and Emily been a thing"_

That question caught JJ completely off guard she didn't even know how to respond.. but the silence gave her away

"_come on J, I know all, did you really think that with Emily asking me to take care of Annabelle that I wouldn't figure it out. You are calling the girl every night, you have even taken place of reading her stories over the phone, I know that you and Emily talked as well, is it love, better yet, when did you switch teams"_

"_whoa, slow down Garcia, I don't know when or if we became a thing. I know that things have been said and things have been done, but Emily asked me to call Annabelle every night that she couldn't and I will continue to do that until she comes home"_

"_but what if she doesn't? what do you do then?"_

"_GARCIA, don't ever say that we have not lost a team member and we will NOT lose her, we will find her, I will find her, you will find her, do you understand"_

"_of course JJ, I'm sorry I've just been getting nowhere with any of these leads, I'm sorry I wish I had better news"_

"_go find some"_

And with that JJ hung up the phone she knew that it wasn't right to get snappy with Garcia, she was doing her best, they all were, and the thought had crossed her mind as well. What was she going to do if they didn't find Emily? Would she ever get to tell her that even with as new as all this was that she did love Emily, what would happen to Annabelle? Could JJ take care of her if that is what needed to be done? How would she explain to a four year old that her mommy wasn't coming home?

She was so completely lost in thought that she missed Derek calling her name, she jumped when he grabbed her shoulders.

"_sorry I wasn't paying attention"_

"_it's ok, I know you're worried about Prentiss we all are, but we will find her, do you hear me, and when we do then you need to tell her that you love her, I don't know if there is anything going on between you too, but if there is not then there should be"_

"_but, how?"_

"_I saw you talking on the phone with her the other night telling her that she was amazing and that you will do whatever you could to help whatever the situation was, but you had a whole different look about you and having worked with you for three years I know your looks."_

"_you know for being a profiler you do seem to do a lot of guessing without any proof" _she said as she smiled a little but that was the same thing that Emily had said to her that first night in her apartment.

"_let's go find our girl" _

And they went and continued to search. Then Derek's phone rang.

"_please tell me you have something baby girl."_

"_of course I do love, there were some paint specks found at the scene of each crime and on the boys s well,"_

"_just paint come on sweetie I need something better then that"_

"_well as I was saying before you rudely interrupted the all knowing goddess, I tracked this paint and it seems like it hasn't been manufactured in like forever well about 10 years, and very few building in the area still have it. I am sending those addresses to your PDA's as we speak, now I want 2 things Derek Morgan"_

"_first I want you to go find our girl and second I want a formal apology, flowers, a date, or a kiss will work, now get too work Garcia Out"_

As soon as the addresses came the team split up, they all took uniformed officers with them as well, Hotch took a team to one address, Rossi took a team to another, Reid stayed behind to see if he could narrow it down, and Morgan and JJ took the last address.

On the way to their site JJ's phone rang it was Reid.

"_Listen I know it's weird but I don't think that he is keeping her at any of the sites, think that the paint isn't because he lives there it is because he works there. But there is a house that is directly in the middle of all of the business area's I think that is where he has her"_

"_Reid are you sure we may only have one shot at this, so I'm asking you again are you sure"_

"_well as I can't be 100% sure until the outcome I am willing to say that given the geographical area and the pin points of the attacks I am willing to say that I am 86.8% sure"_

"_Reid that's good enough for me, what is the address?"_

With that they drove right past the building and made a beeline for the house, JJ praying that Reid's genius had once again saved the day. They got out of the car and carefully made their way in. they found a room that was paddle locked from the outside. They broke the lock what they saw made JJ cry it was Emily she was shirtless in just her bra, she was beaten and bruised, and you could see where the lashes from the whip had split her skin open. She was unconscious. Derek took off his jacket covered her up with it and JJ called for an ambulance, as that was happening the un sub came back into the room full of surprise to see somebody else there, he turned to run knocking JJ down in his path.

Derek ran after him and after the man turned and looked at Morgan he drew a gun, Derek tried to talk him down, but in the end had to shoot him.

After checking for a pulse he made his way back to JJ and Emily, JJ was sitting next to Emily who was semi conscious. He knew that they were having a moment so he just stood at the door.

"_I love you too, Emily Prentiss"_

"_oh JJ, can you do me one more favor"_

"_anything, anything you want"_

"_I want my daughter"_

That made Derek's head shoot back up, with that Emily was unconscious again the ambulance was there and Derek was confused with the confession that his partner had a daughter.

**Ok that's it for chapter 7 hope it was ok. Review and let me know what you think so far, don't know how much this story is going to have left. A couple chapters at least.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is when the whole team is going to find out about Prentiss having a daughter.

Chapter 8

As the ambulance took Emily away JJ rode with her, and Derek stayed back to wait for the rest of the team. When they got there he was still kind of confused and actually seemed kind of hurt and angry, how could his partner not tell him, they were suppose to trust each other, plus if she had a daughter then Garcia had to know and how could she not tell him.

When the rest of the group arrived he had them all gathered there and although it probably wasn't his smartest moment he asked.

"_was I the only one that didn't now that Prentiss had a daughter"_

with that the rest of the team now made their way to the hospital, today had been a close call and they wanted to make sure that their team member and friend was going to be ok.

After they arrived it was a long wait, she had some internal bleeding due to the blows to the stomach, some brain swelling due to the blows to the head, and needed a few stitches from the whip lashes. JJ called Garcia during the wait.

"_I need you and Annabelle on the plan to Montana"_

"_omg JJ is she that bad?"_

"_the doctors are still with her, but she wants her daughter and I want to be able to give her that so I want you to bring her here"_

"_ok J we will be on the next plane"_

JJ thought that it would be better if she informed everyone of this before they got here, so she rounded them all up and told them the story of Annabelle and how she was keeping her a secret because she didn't want it to cost her the job, and how she didn't want people to think that she was less competent just because she was a mother.

It was just about 2 hours later that they were given the news that Emily had a few severe injuries and that it was a close call, but given the right amount of time she would be ok.

Emily was sleeping when Garcia and Annabelle finally arrived. Which was good in a sense because it gave JJ a moment to try to talk with the child.

"_remember how mommy helps fight the monsters Annabelle"_ she said as she got down to the childs level. The rest of the team just looking at the mini Prentiss and a few of them wondering how JJ came to know of her, nobody was at all surprised that Garcia knew.

"_I member JJ_ , _she helps fight the monster so that they aren't scared anymore, cause sometimes other mommies and daddies need her help. Where is my mommy JJ"_

"_well hunni, your mommy got into a fight with this monster and even though she won and the monster is gone, she got a couple of owies, so when you see her, she isn't going to look as pretty and she is going to be kind of sore, so you got to be careful ok"_

"_JJ my mommy is always pretty, and it's ok if she has owies cause you can just kiss them and make them better like you usually do"_

That stopped JJ in her tracks for a moment she forgot that 4 year olds don't really have a filter system yet, so you never really know what is going to come out of their mouths. Derek and Garcia just looked at each other and started to laugh the rest of the team sat there wondering what just happened. JJ being thankful for the distraction proceeded to pick up the little girl and take her to her mommy.

"_Emily, sweetheart wake up there is someone here to see you" _

Emily opened her eyes and tears started to run down as soon as she saw her little girl.

"_oh hello my sweet angel, mommy missed you so much"_ she said as JJ carefully layed the little girl next to her. JJ then gave Emily a kiss and told her that she loved her.

"_I'm guessing that the team now knows about Annabelle then." _ Emily speculated.

"_yea, but I think that was the minimal on the shock factor today"_

"_really, what else did I miss"_ Emily asked now intrigued

"_your daughter outed us, to the whole team and a few nurses"_

"_Are you serious? I miss all the good stuff when I am unconscious" _ Emily joked

"_this isn't funny Emily, one of us is going to have to be transferred now, we can't work on the same team there is no way that it won't become personal, and can you imagine how we will ever see each other with two different work schedules let alone be able to do things together with Annabelle"_

"_I'm sorry we will figure it out I promise, I love you, and I love you even more for making sure that she was ok"_

"_and as for that whole not working together thing if all I have to go on is a 4 year olds word then I have nothing to discuss as long as personal stays at home and professional stays at work then I have no other reason to think that something is going on". _Hotch stated as they both just stood there in shock, did he just hear the whole conversation and was he seriously just telling them that they didn't have to split up.

"_I am not about to lose one of my best agents, either way because they happened to fall in love with each other, in fact with as determined as we all were to find you I don't think JJ slept until you were found and that makes her a better agent, so what I don't know can't hurt the team"_ he spoke as he told her that that rest of the team were going to head back to the hotel, process all of the information that they had just learned and finally get some sleep.

JJ just stayed she sat in the chair as Emily and Annabelle both drifted off to sleep, and a smile worked its way across her face as she realized this is right where she belonged.

**SO I don't know if I want to do any more chapters with this story or do a continuous? Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** So I have been asked to continue the story, I don't know how well that will work but I am going to try, if it starts to suck just let me know and I will try to fix it

Chapter 9

It was going to be a long recovery for Emily Prentiss, not only did that case take a physical toll on her, but also a mental and emotional one. It was a close call, and as thankful as she was to be home, she was also thankful for the time off to spend with her daughter. JJ tried to help, but it was limited, she had asked to take a couple of vacation days to help Emily settle back in at home, but Hotch couldn't sign off on it, he knew that they were an item but he couldn't have 2 of his agents out at the same time with the case load that they had received, but he did try to let her out of the office early if he could.

JJ had taken to coming back to Emily's place after work, she would help Emily chase after Anna and help get her ready for bed. It had become such a natural thing now, too Emily it was starting to feel like a home, but to JJ she was still having some trouble, not with the fact of making it a home, she was just struggling with discovering her new self, she struggled with wondering if she was getting in over her head. What if she wasn't a lesbian or even bisexual, what if this thing with Emily was just an experiment? Was it fair for her to stick around until she figured it out? Was that fair? To her? To Emily? Or what about Anna? There were many questions that were going through her head that night, but they were quickly ushered away by the sound of little feet.

"_well hi there little Belle, what are you doing out of bed"_ she said as she looked at the sleepy little girl.

"_I can't sleep"_ she replied

"_what did mommy tell you about trying to sleep"_ Emily chimed in.

"_that I actually has to close my eyes and try to dream first, but I want a story"_ Anna pouted

"_ok, just one story"_ Emily said as she started to get up

"_No mommy, JJ do it" _Anna demanded

This caught both women off guard, Emily was always the one that tucked Annabelle into bed and read to sleep. There was a little bit of hurt and a little bit of love in Emily's eyes as JJ looked at her for approval. Then Annabelle grabbed JJ's hand and led her into the other room.

Emily was just sitting in the couch with a glass of wine when JJ got back.

"_hey, EM are you sure that it's ok, I mean I know that it is you thing that you do with her"_ JJ asked a little concerned that she had overstepped

Emily placed a kiss on her forehead and said "_it's fine Jay, I think in her little way that she is telling me that she approves, she has never done that with any other woman that I have brought home"_

"_how many women have you brought home" _ JJ asked with just a little more hint of jealousy then she intended.

"_oh, your jealous, you don't need to be in the 4 years that I have had Annabelle, only 2 have been here long enough to even try, but she wouldn't take to them even as a baby, she was really picky"_

"_so I should be proud that she picked me"_

"_of course, she has a good sense of people, she knows which one's are good and which one's aren't so good"_

"_she is her mother's daughter after all"_

With that JJ kissed Emily and then helped her off the couch and in to bed, even though they had been together almost 24/7 since that first night in the apartment they still hadn't slept together. Not that either of them didn't want the other, but with Emily's injuries JJ didn't want to push it and for Emily it was that with everything being so new for JJ she didn't want to rush her into anything. So after helping Emily get ready for bed, she was getting ready to head to the guest room when Emily grabbed her arm.

"_stay with me, just lay with me, and let me hold you, let me feel safe with you next to me"_

"_of course EM, anything you want"_

It took them a few minutes to figure out how to get comfortable, JJ never having laid this close to a women before, the body was tense, not in fear of Emily but in confusion of what happens and what she should do. She didn't want to make the wrong move and above all other things she didn't want to hurt Emily.

They laid there and talked until JJ fell asleep, Emily just looked at her for a moment and before she dozed off she whispered "_you could make a women want to change her ways, just for you". _ With that they fell asleep.

**Ok, so I know that it was kind of a fluff chapter but I am still trying to figure out how I want the rest of this story to go now that I have had a request to keep it going.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up in Paradise

**Authors Note:** I haven't quite figured out thing out, and I didn't do it last chapter so I did it there thank you elodie84 for wanting me to continue the story.

Chapter 10

JJ woke up to the bed shaking and it took her a minute to remember that she was in Emily's bed; she opened her eyes to see Anna tugging at the blanket.

"_JJ why are you in mommy's bed, and I'm hungry"_

JJ just giggled a little bit, for being such a small girl she was hungry all the time.. She got out of bed trying not to wake Emily, letting her get her rest is what was going to make the recovery faster. Plus it would be nice for her to get some alone time with Anna and maybe they would make Emily breakfast.

JJ poured Anna some cereal and asked her what she wanted to do today, not wanting to wake Emily so early they decided that they would just watch cartoons for a while and she would try to talk with Anna, what do you talk to a 4 year old about anyway? Whenever JJ had been with other young kids it was usually on a case and that was not what kids should be talking about.

"_so Belle, your birthday is coming up soon, have you thought about what you want" _she asked the little girl

"_umm, I want a princess party, but mommy said that she might have to work so I don't know" _Annabelle said almost like she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"_hey JJ, are you gonna stay here with me and mommy forever?"_

"_I don't know sweetie, I will stay until you or your mommy wants me to leave, how does that sound"_

"_I want you to stay, mommy is happy when you are here, and I like it when mommy is happy, she makes better pancakes."_

That caused Emily to giggled and made both JJ and Annabelle jump.

"_Good-morning sweetie" _JJ smiled

"_mommy go back to bed, me and JJ gonna make you breakfast" _the little girl stated

Emily sat down at the table and all she could do was smile at the fact that even with being so little her daughter never seized to amaze her. She poured herself a cup of coffee, ate breakfast and they were getting ready to watch a movie when the phone rang.

"_this is JJ, ok, I will be in as soon as I can, yes I will inform the rest of the team. Ok, ok I will see you soon" _

Emily just looked at her, knowing they had to leave for a case, she wondered if this is how Annabelle felt every time her phone rang, the thought that she was leaving, not knowing when she would be coming back, if she would be coming back.

"_I have to go, there is a new case in Georgia they want us there as soon as possible" _ JJ said apologetically

"_it's ok, the job is the job, we understand huh Anna" _Emily said sounding a little disappointed

"_I will be back as soon as I can, I love you, behave for mommy Belle and when I get back we will work on getting you your party" _a kiss on the little girls cheek and then gave Emily a kiss, and out the door she went.

After an hour at the office she send Emily a text

[got to be in the air in 20 minutes, so I thought I would remind you that I love you and I will be back as soon as we get him]

Emily heard her phone beep on the counter text from JJ, she sent her one back

[please be careful, I love you too, stay safe and come home to me in one piece]

After reading the text she realized that she had just told JJ to come home to her safe, but this wasn't JJ's home, even with as much as she wanted it to be it had to be JJ's choice.

On the other end of the phone, JJ having received Emily text just kept rereading it, and realizing that Emily was right although she had her own place, she was never there anymore and Emily's house was now her home. Oh, and how much she wanted to be home.

**I think that there is going to be one more chapter here and then I am going to speed up the time frame a little bit.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** This is it, I've never written a sex scene so bare with me, if it sucks to bad let me know

Chapter 11

It had been a long few days for everyone, the team was still in Georgia and they finally had a lead, it was hard for JJ to be away, she missed Emily and Annabelle the team noticed that she wasn't her perky self and they all wished that the case would be over soon. JJ stepped in the room and asked Hotch if she could talk to him for a few minutes.

"_what's going on JJ"_

"_how do you do it, how do you travel so much and never let it seem to affect you that while you are here Jack is at home with Haley, How do you separate the work from home?"_

"_it's hard JJ but it will get easier you just have to believe that you are doing better here, you are here to help catch killers, rapists and other criminals, the world will be a little bit of a better place for children and people in general with what we do, in the long run whatever I am doing here, will help keep Jack that much safer"_

With that they both went to call their women and make sure all was ok on the home front.

Emily was starting to miss JJ, they had been together for just over 2 months, and she was use to having her around or at least being around her, if they weren't at work, they were at home, or out doing something. She knew that when JJ got back that things would start to be a little different again, she was cleared to go back to work the next week and although she was happy to be going back she was going to miss the time that she spent with Annabelle. She wasn't going to be little forever, but Emily hoped that as she aged she would learn to understand better that, all the things that Emily does she does to protect her daughter and to keep her safe.

Emily also thought that when JJ came back they were going to have a romantic night, so she shot JJ a text.

[When you leave Georgia let me know, I have a special night planned for us, and just us]

It took all of a minute for her to get JJ's response

[Oh really anything in particular?]

She responded [Just take a nap on the plane, I already have a sitter for Anna]

It was 1am when the call finally came in to tell Emily that they were on their way back, being that it was so late she said that the plans had changed but the next night was all theirs.

It was about 6am when JJ finally crawled into bed with Emily trying not to wake her, but wanting to be close enough. Emily woke long enough to give her a kiss, wrap her in her arms and go back to sleep.

That next morning Emily was up at 9, she softly and quietly got out of bed to let JJ sleep. She stood there watching her sleeping for a moment, she looked so peaceful, she knew that tonight was going to be perfect and that it would also change everything.

Emily went and got Annabelle, made her breakfast, wrote JJ a note and took Annabelle to the park for a few hours.

It was about 2pm when Emily and Annabelle returned home, they had gone to the park, went out for lunch and even did a little shopping. To Emily's surprise JJ was still sleeping in the same place that she was 5 hrs ago, she went back into the living room and told Annabelle that JJ was being a sleepy head and that she should go wake her up, but be nice she didn't sleep much.

So Annabelle took off her shoes and went down to the bedroom, she walked in the room crawled on the bed, moved the hair out of JJ's face gave her a little kiss on her forehead and said

"_wakey, wakey sleepy head, the sun is awake and you need to be to, cause I want to watch Nemo with you"._ She smiled

JJ mumbled for a minute and then opened her eyes and looked at the clock, when she sat up she saw Annabelle sitting there just looking at her, and Emily was standing in the doorway.

"_good morning Belle, thank you for waking me up" _ she said as she got up.

" _I thought that you would want to get up for a few hours before the sitter got here"_

"_thank you, I can't believe that I slept for 8 hours, that is rare"_

"_yea, especially in this household"_

They joked as Emily got a cup of coffee for herself and JJ, they watched a movie and then JJ went to take a shower to get ready for whatever the surprise was that Emily was planning. After she got out of the shower Emily took one, and had to face Annabelle when she got out

"_I still don't understand why I can't go with you mommy" _the little girl pleaded.

"_cause it's a grown up thing sweetie, mommy and JJ have to go do work stuff, but we will be home in the morning I promise. Plus Kim will be here, don't you miss Kim." _ Emily told her

JJ pulled Emily aside, "_so where are we really going" _she asked

Emily just shook her head, it was a surprise she wasn't going to say anything.

It was 5:30pm when the doorbell went off, it was Kim.

"_come on JJ, you look beautiful can we go now, reservations are at 6" _ Emily was a little nervous, this was going to be a big night.

When they pulled up to the Hotel it beautiful, their room was amazing it had a Jacuzzi tub in it and it was on the 30th floor so the view was amazing. The wine was already waiting for them in the room when they got there.

JJ just looked around for a moment and then Emily grabbed her by the hand and led her towards the bed,

"_I want to make love to you Jennifer Jareau, and I want this night to be the best night of your life" _Emily told her.

Emily started by removing JJ's jacket and kissing her, JJ could feel the passion and fire in Emily's touch, tonight was surely going to be a night to remember. JJ put her arms under Emily's jacket and pushed it off her shoulders, then they laid on the bed, just slowly kissing all the parts of the body that were available. Emily of course had the advantage because she was wearing a pant suit whereas JJ was wearing a dress that just barely fell to her knees.

It took all of ten minutes before both women were down to just their underwear, JJ just stopped and stared at Emily for a minute.

"_are you sure that you are ready JJ, we don't have to do this if you don't want to" _Emily asked again.

"_yes, I just never imagined this is where I would be, you look so amazing Emily and you are always amazing me, I want to be with you, I want all of you" _ was JJ's answer.

Emily rolled over so that she was on top of JJ, she then proceeded to take off her bra and throw it on the floor, JJ reached up to touch her bare chest, her body aching for more attention, JJ pulled Emily down on top of her. Emily then removed JJ's bra, she ran her fingers around the blondes' chest and it sent shivers down JJ's body, nobody had ever made JJ feel this way before. It didn't take long before Emily's mouth was moving all over JJ's body her lips, her, neck, her chest, her stomach. It wasn't until she reached JJ's hips that she looked up to make sure she had the Blondes' approval.

Emily then slid her hands over JJ's panties and slid them down her legs, JJ quickly kicked them off, Emily made her way back up to JJ so that she could look her in the eye, she then took her first two fingers and slid them into JJ, Emily could see the fire in JJ's eyes now as she moaned and starting rocking herself back and forth against Emily's grip,

"_oh my god Emily, harder, oh please, harder,"_ she moaned as Emily pushed even harder to meet JJ's demands, this night was all about JJ making her feel important, and special, and also to give the best orgasm she had ever had.

Emily placed a few move kisses on JJ's lips before she started to kiss her all over again this time not waiting for the approval she kissed the inside of JJ's thigh and she felt JJ"s muscle start to tighten around her fingers,

"_Hold on JJ, not yet" _she said as she positioned herself between legs, she started to move her tongue across JJ's clit and she could feel her almost there, so she put her started to suck on JJ's clit and she felt JJ's hands pulling her hair as she reached climax, even below the belt Emily wore a smile as she felt JJ's body shake beneath hers with orgasm. After JJ stopped shaking she worked her way back up JJ's body and this gave JJ the opportunity to flip Emily on her back.

JJ still being new to this didn't quite know what to do so she figured it was probably just like masturbation, so she kissed Emily and snaked her hand between their bodies, she then started to rub her thumb across Emily's clit, this make Emily growl in her throat, she wanted JJ and she wanted her now, knowing that Emily wanted more she thrust two fingers into Emily and almost immediately she could feel Emily on the verge of orgasm she kept thrusting her fingers in and out, and it wasn't long before the two had taken many turns trying to out do the others.

When they finally Emily finally rolled over both women were exhausted, they laid side by side in each other's arms for about a minute before Emily kissed JJ and said

"_I love you so much Jennifer Jareau and I want you to move in with me"_

"_I love you too Emily Prentiss, and I thought you would never ask."_

With that they just fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I hope that this wasn't a disappointing chapter, now I am going to speed time up, probably a couple years at least.. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Authors Note:** So I as I said at the last chapter I am speeding time up a couple of years. So this will probably make Annabelle 8.

Chapter 12

Things were falling into place for JJ, she had her job, her team, she had Emily and Annabelle, but somehow she still felt like something was missing. Emily and her had decided that they were going to buy a house, although JJ was fine living in home that they had now Emily thought that they should have one that they share, one where they could make new memories instead of having the past with them.

There was nothing wrong with the house, but a part of Emily thought that even though they shared everything that her past was in this house and her and JJ needed their own place, a place to make their lives, kind of like a new beginning for the rest of their lives.

"_Come on JJ, we have to swing by and look at this place before we go home" _Emily said in a hurry, the case had then already running late, and although she thought it was gorgeous, JJ hadn't seen it yet.

"_Calm down Prentiss the house isn't going anywhere" _Derek joked.

Emily just looked at Derek, and grabbed JJ's hand and out the door they went.

When they pulled up in to the driveway, the outside of the house was beautiful, it had picket fencing all the way around the front yard, the house was brick and had an a ray of windows in the front, so that they could just stand there and be able to look out. Once inside the house you had the walkway, off to one side was the dining room, off to the other the living room, up ahead the walkway to the kitchen. Then the somewhat spiral staircase that led up to the bedrooms. Off the kitchen was the back deck, and the back yard was also fenced in.

"_let's go look upstairs" _ JJ said with excitement.

This made Emily smile she knew that this was the house that they were going to buy.

It wasn't long after that they signed the paperwork and got the keys, they could start moving in as soon as they liked.

"_Wow that went faster than I thought…. You had already put down the down payment didn't you?" _JJ said

"_I'm sorry, but I was right, I knew that you would love it" _Emily proclaimed with a little smirk

"_I do love it, but don't you think that it is a little bigger then we need?" _

"_we will figure it out, I would rather have too much room then not enough, and I think that five bedrooms is enough, for now, Anna can have a play room, we can have a spare and then an office for when we have to bring work home, Anna is getting older now and we can't just keep leaving the files on the kitchen table"_

"_yea, true. We will figure something out"_ JJ said

a part of her wondered if Emily wanted more kids, or if Annabelle was the only one she wanted, in four years they had never really discussed it, and JJ was getting to the age where if she wanted kids it was time to start thinking about it. She was turning 30 next month, and Emily would be 34 it was time to start discussing things. But now wasn't the time, now was the time to start packing so that they could move into their home.

The plan was that they would get moved in as soon as possible so that they would have everything put together for JJ's birthday, they thought that they would throw a get together at the new house to celebrate, that made it rough with their work schedule so they had to call in some help.

"_hi mom, I know we just got back from a case, I know that you and John were thinking about coming up for my birthday, but I was wondering if you wanted to come early, I know, but with work and Annabelle we are having a hard time trying to get everything ready for the new house, Yea, oh yea, Emily is about ready to just leave everything and just go shopping, Ok thank you, I will see you in a couple of days. Love you too, bye."_ JJ smiled as she hung up the phone

Now that her mom and step dad were retired it was good to have them around, they come to visit about 3 or 4 times a year, which is a lot more then Emily's mother, they are nice people. It did take them a minute to accept JJ and Emily's relationship, but that changed after they met Emily and realized that their daughter was loved, and taken care of, that's all they could ask for.

JJ was just getting off the phone when Emily came in from her nightly run.

"_Hi baby, how was your run?"_ JJ asked as she gave Emily a quick kiss.

"_uneventful, I thought If I cleared my head I would figure out how we could get everything done, are you sure we can't just leave everything here and buy new, it seems easier"_

"_no, but I found a solution"_

"_oh really, and what is that?"_

"_my mom and John are going to come up early help with some of the moving and the packing that way it will still be getting done while we work"_

"_Have I told you lately that I love you"_

"_umm, this morning but it's always good to hear, now go take a shower, your all sweaty and gross," _JJ joked and Emily tried to kiss her.

Emily just rolled her eyes and went to enjoy her shower, she felt a little more relaxed now that she knew that help was on the way, and the fact that the help was just the people that she needed to talk too made things all that much easier. This was going to be a birthday that JJ would never forget.

**I know that it wasn't really all that exciting, but it is leading to somewhere I promise just stick with me.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Authors Note**: So I'm going introduce JJ's parents (mom & stepdad) in this chapter

Chapter 13

The time couldn't have been any more impeccable; JJ's parents arrived 3 days later ready to spend time with their daughter and her family. Annabelle was so excited that her grandparents were going to be here for more than just a few days this time, now that she was doing soccer and martial arts, she always had something to talk about, and although Emily and JJ took interest in what she was doing, they tried but sometimes their work had them distracted.

"_Grandma and grandpa are here, yay"_ Annabelle squeaked as the car pulled into the driveway.

JJ and Emily walked to the driveway and helped her parents inside.

"_mom, dad it's go good to see you, thank you for coming"_ JJ said as she gave them each a kiss

"_yes thank you so much, I just want everything to be perfect for JJ's birthday and that is going to be hard if we can't get it all done in time"_ Emily chimed in.

"_oh, it's no problem. We were more than happy to come early hopefully we will get to spend more then five minutes with you girls, speaking of girls, where is the little princess" _ Mary said, just then Annabelle came into the room.

After they got settled Emily went into the kitchen to start dinner,

"_is there anything I can do to help" _Mary asked

"_thank you Mary, but you coming early and helping with Annabelle and the move is really enough, why don't you grab a glass of wine and go relax, I will put dinner in the oven and then come join you all" _Emily replied.

After dinner Emily disappeared to go tuck Annabelle in bed and read her a nightly story, JJ took the time to just catch up on what was going on back home, what they were doing now that they were retired. They mentioned that they are thinking about selling the house and moving up here to be closer.

"_that is a great idea, we would love to have you closer" _Emily said as she made her way back into the room.

"_are you sure that we wouldn't be over crowding you, I mean with you two getting your own place now, you surely don't want us around all the time" _John asked.

"_I think we would be ok with it, don't you hunn, I mean my mother is rarely ever around I love it when you guys come to visit, plus I know that JJ misses you with you guys being so far away" _Emily said as she looked at JJ

JJ was thrilled with the idea, it wasn't like she needed her parents holding her hand anymore, but it would be nice for them to be closer, they could watch Annabelle grow, they would be able to come over and visit and it wouldn't be so rough if they got called out on a case. Which of course Jinxed it. They were all having a good time and laughing when JJ's phone rang.

"_you know sometimes I hate our jobs" _Emily said as JJ went to go answer her phone, when she came back in the room they all could see there was a new case.

"_mom, dad I am so sorry I know that I say this every time but we have to go, of course you know that you are to make yourselves at home, but do you mind keeping an eye on Belle, I would hate to have to call Kim this late" _JJ asked

"_of course darling, some work is never done, don't apologize for helping to make the world a better place" _Mary said. 

As JJ went to go call the others and fill them in that it was wheels up in an hr Mary pulled Emily aside.

"_I know that you know that we worry about our little girl, but I can honestly tell you that every time we know that she is going out there with you having her back, we don't worry as bad, please Emily, make sure that you both come back to us safe." _

"_Mary I can't promise you that nothing will happen you know the troubles of this job, but I know how it feels to want to protect your child from all that is dangerous, and I can promise you that as long as I love JJ I will always have her back and I will always do all in my power to bring her back to you" _Emily responded.

"_I know that you will protect her, just as she would protect her, just come home, we now have 2 girls to worry about out there, we would be just as devasted if something happened to you Emily, don't forget that, you mean everything to our daughter and so you have become like a daughter to us as well"_ Mary replied, and she gave Emily a hug.

As the women packed to get ready to leave, Emily thought about what Mary had sad, about her meaning everything to JJ and that she was like a daughter to them already, although she didn't like the fact that somebody was worrying about her, it felt good that somebody was. After packing she went into Annabelle's room softly woke the child long enough to tell her that she and JJ had to go to work and that grandma and grandpa were going to be here with her when she woke up.

They said their good-byes and with that Emily and JJ were off to the airport to meet the rest of the team and to go wherever it was this time.

**I know kind of cheesy but I wanted it to be known that JJ's family was accepting and that Emily was kind of torn between not having her mother there, but also grateful that JJ's parents were.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** Sorry guys, my internet was off for a while, so I know it's been a while since my last update but I have been continuing to write so the updates will be quicker now for a while. (This will be after they get home from the last case)

Chapter 14

It was one of the quickest cases that they had done in a long time, two days is all it took. They were so happy to be on their way home, they knew that Annabelle was being taken care of, but they wanted to spend some more time getting the new house ready, and spend some more time with the parents.

It was like 2 am when they finally got home, they didn't want to wake anyone, but they wanted everyone to know that they were home so they left their carry bags by the front door and decided to just all it a night and go to bed. It wasn't even 9 am when Annabelle came and jumped on the bed.

"_Get up, get up, get up... yay your home" _Annabelle jumped up and down on the bed.

The two women opened their eyes and realized that today was going to be a long day. They got up and went down stairs for their morning coffee. JJ's parents were already awake. JJ knew that she had to go into the office to finish up the paperwork, which was good for Emily because she wanted to talk to JJ's parents anyway.

So as JJ went to take a shower and get ready for the day, Emily took the time to calm her nerves and make sure that Mary and John were going be around today. When they both said that they were going to stick around and help pack she was thrilled, hopefully they would have enough time to get some stuff moved and have the conversation that she wanted to have.

JJ came downstairs, told everyone good-bye gave Emily and Annabelle a kiss and out the door she went.

Emily helped clean up the breakfast, and after Annabelle went off to school, she asked Mary and John if she could talk to them for a minute.

"_Of course, what's on your mind Emily" _Mary wondered if she needed to be concerned.

"_I just want to ask you a few questions, nothing to worry about, I don't think, but I was just wondering how you would feel if I surprised JJ and asked her to Marry me on her birthday" Emily stated_

"_get married, are you sure, I mean I love the idea, but just make sure that's what you want" John asked._

"_I am sure. I love your daughter and we have already been together for four years, I want to marry her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her"_ Emily said wholeheartedly.

The two parents gave their blessing and Emily was excited, she knew that the team would be ok with it, but she didn't know how the big boss's would deal, but whatever the situation they would indeed have to deal. Emily's only fear was that once the big boss's found out that they would choose to separate them, and it's almost as if they knew what she was thinking, because then the phone rang.

"_oh my god Emily, you will never believe what happened? They promoted me, they want me to go work for the pentagon, I don't want to go, I belong here, I deserve to be here, they said that I don't have a choice. I mean it is a big opportunity but still I don't want it" _JJ rambled

Emily felt as if she has just jinxed things, and wondered where all this was coming from, had they found out about them and just didn't want to make a scene, she didn't Know the answer to any of her questions but she was sure as hell gonna find out. Everything was just getting to be perfect they weren't going to screw it up now.

"_I promise you JJ if you don't want to go then we will find a way that you won't have to"_ Emily said as she grabbed her coat. This was going to be resolved and it was going to resolved now, nothing was going to get in the way of making this JJ's best birthday.

Emily informed JJ's parents that she had to run to the BAU, and that it wasn't a case so she should be back soon. As soon as she got to the BAU the rest of the team watched as she walked into the office and walked directly into Hotch's office.

"_are you serious Hotch, your really going to just let them take her, come on after everything that we have been through as team. After everything JJ and I have done to follow your rules" _ Emily screeched.

"_Emily, I am trying everything that I can to keep her here, you know this, you know that this was always a possibility, I don't know where this is coming from. Did you ever think that this is just a big opportunity for her?" _

"_of course I did, and if she wanted the job I would support her 100%, but she doesn't Hotch, and they can't force her to go… Can they?"_

The team could see the hostility forming in Hotch's office whatever Emily was pissed, but they knew that with that level of anger, they were bound to hear about it soon.

"_hey guys what are you looking at" _JJ asked as she walked into the room

All it took was them pointing to Hotch's office and JJ was up the stairs and in there as well.

It wasn't long until Garcia strolled in,

"_hey how are my boys" _she asked

Again they just pointed.

" _I wonder what has Prentiss so pissed she looks like she could kill if given the chance" _ Derek said as he just kept watching.

"_it's probably the whole Pentagon thing"_ Garcia said casually. It didn't take long for her to realize that Derek or Reid knew nothing about JJ's promotion.

So she filled them in as they all continued to watch the fight that was unfolding in Hotchs office.

**Will Emily be able to convince Hotch to make sure JJ gets to stay, Will she get to give JJ the perfect birthday?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** It is a week before JJ's birthday, and now Emily has to go shopping

Chapter 15

Emily didn't know how to do this, I mean she knew that JJ was different from all the others, she knew that she wanted to spend forever with JJ, but ring shopping was a lot harder then she thought it would be. Money really wasn't the problem she still had a lot in her trust fund, that she hadn't touched since she started the BAU, but she didn't know what ring to get.

So she called in a few experts of lovey dovey stuff, the first being Mary, who else but her mother would know what JJ would like. That seemed to be hard too, Mary would find one she thought JJ would like and then she would find another, and another.. Emily was getting nowhere so she had to think… she knew who she should call but she had to debate it, in the end she did it anyway.

"_I am your goddess of knowledge, bow down to my greatness, how can I help you" _Garcia said

"_I need you to meet me at the coffee shop down the street, if anyone asks just tell them you are going for lunch, make sure that no one comes with you"_

"_wow Emily you sound a little paranoid, are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine Penelope please just get to the coffee shop"_

"_On my way out the door now"_

It took all of 5 minutes for Garcia to get to the coffee shop, Emily didn't know if she could trust Penelope to keep this secret from JJ, but she had to try she was running out of time.

"_what was so important, you sounded like you were in trouble"_

"_well, I kind of am, and if I tell you, then you have to promise to keep your mouth shut even to JJ, it's a huge secret can you do that"_

"_I work for the FBI I keep secrets all the time"_

"_yea, but not from your best friend"_

"_ok, out with it Emily, I promise, cross my heart what is so important"_

"_I'm going to ask JJ to marry me, and I need help finding the perfect ring, that is where you come in I need you to go ring shopping with me"_

"_oh my god, oh my god, this is huge, I am so excited.."_

"_you can't tell anyone I mean it Garcia not even Derek, I am going to propose at the party next week and I want it to be a surprise, but I need you to go shopping with me before we end up getting a case and then I don't have time"_

"_Ok, let's go"_

With that they were out the door and on their way to the jewelers. Between Mary's suggestions, and Garcia's help it only took them about 2 hours to finally decide on a ring. It was a gold band with an emerald karat diamond in it. Emily wanted to do something original, and so she did some research and it turns out that the emerald was the original gem of love before the diamond. So she thought that with the relationship that she had with JJ that it seemed to fit.

It was a perfect match and now all she had to do was hope that Garcia could keep it a secret for a week. Emily knew that Penelope wouldn't intentionally tell JJ, or Derek, or Reid, but she was excited and so she didn't know how long it would take.

Emily had the jewelers keep a hold of it so that JJ or Annabelle wouldn't find it, and so it didn't end up getting lost in the move. Oh the move Emily would be so happy when it was finally done, they had gotten everything moved but now they were putting everything in its place at the new house and that was taking some time… thankfully the case load had been slow the last couple of days and that was making it easier.

**I know this chapter is a little short, but I want to do JJ's birthday and I want it to have its own chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Authors Note**: The Birthday JJ will never forget. (Annabelle is 9, Jack is 11, and Hailey didn't die. That was just sad)

Chapter 16

Emily had to figure out how to get out of the house in order to go get the ring, having just got back from a case and trying to get the house ready for the party seemed to be taking more time then she thought it would, plus how would she sneak away from JJ. So she decided that if she couldn't go to the ring she would make the ring come to her. She decided that she would sneak away while JJ was preoccupied and call Garcia.

"_Penelope, I need you to stop off at the jewelers and get the ring I can't get out of here, so I figured you could bring it to me.. please!"_

"_of course, I will leave my place and just pick it up on the way"_

"_Garcia, you know I love you, but my future lays in that box so make sure you don't lose it in your purse of many things"_

"_I will try, see you soon and don't worry everything will be fine"_

Emily hoped that Garcia was right, she hoped that this would turn out the way that she wanted, but after 4 years she was almost positive that this is what JJ wanted too, it would suck for her to say no in front of all their friends.

It was 5pm when everyone started to show up, Hotch and his family showed up first, even with the age difference Annabelle seemed to have fun playing with Jack, sometimes she even tried to act older so that he didn't get bored. It was actually kind of cute; she seemed to have a crush on him. Next was Rossi and Reid, Then Derek, and Garcia.

"_Hey Penelope can you help me get the drinks from the kitchen" _Emily asked

"_I can help you hun,"_ JJ insisted

"_it's your birthday just relax" _ Garcia interrupted

As Emily and Garcia went into the kitchen JJ just kind of gave them a weird look, but then went back to talking to Reid about how he was going to go back to school to get another degree..

"_Penelope Garcia you are a lifesaver" _Emily said quietly as Garcia handed her the box.

"_I know"_ she smiled back.

JJ was showing everyone the house as Emily and Derek started getting the food on the grill. It was such a nice day that they decided that they should eat out on the deck.

"_hey Morgan can you keep an eye on the steaks, I need to go talk to Annabelle for a minute" _

"_sure Emily, everything ok"_

"_yea I'm sure that everything will be just fine"_

She knew that Annabelle loved JJ, but she had to make sure that she would be ok with the decision. After all Annabelle came first, it was always that way, it had to be, she had worked too hard to make sure that Annabelle always in the best care, and JJ did that. JJ made Emily feel safe, she made Annabelle feel safe, but would she understand that this love was different.

"_Hey Jack, can I borrow Anna for a minute" _Emily asked as she walked into the room.

"_sure" _ he said as if he really could have told her no

"_is everything ok mommy" _the little girl asked.

"_yes sweetie, everything is fine. Mommy just needs to ask you a question. How would you feel if JJ and I got married?" _

"_really, that would be so awesome" _

"_are you sure, because if you're not you can tell me. And if you are then I am going to ask her to marry me after dinner and I want you to be there next to me"_

"_of course, Yay, can I go tell jack"_

"_no sweetie I want you and I to keep this a secret until I ask ok, that way she doesn't find out that I'm going to ask before I do, can you do that for me, can you keep it a secret, just until after dinner"_

"_ok mommy, can I go play now"_

"_of course but only for 5 more minutes than time for dinner"_

Emily hugged her daughter, having forgot all about leaving Derek to cook all by himself she rushed back out to the yard.

"_everything ok" _ he asked

"_everything is perfect" _ she answered back with a smile

After dinner was cleaned up they were sitting there talking when Annabelle came up

"_is it time yet mommy"_ she asked anxiously

"_time for what" _JJ asked

"_I can't tell you until mommy tells you"_

Garcia just giggled knowing that the little girl was too excited to keep the secret much longer.

"_Yes, sweetie it is time" _ Emily said as she put Annabelle on the chair so that she wasn't quite as short

"_everyone can I have your attention, for a toast. Today we mark the birthday for the woman that I love, and even though we have had our problems we have managed to work through them, we risk our lives every day, but knowing that she has my back here as well as at work just makes me love her anymore, so I would like to say that I love you JJ, and I always will and it is my hope that you Jennifer Jaraeu will marry me?_ She asked as she pulled the box from her pocket.

"_yes, I mean yes, of course," _ was all JJ could say as she cried and Emily put the ring on her finger.

The team cheered, hugged and gave their congratulations.

**Ok so my internet at home is shut off for a minute I don't know when it will be back on, but I am continuing to write chapters. I am going to try to find a way to keep updating, but if I don't I promise there will be a lot of them up when I do.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Authors Note**: Ok so I know it has been a few days, so I am trying to figure out a way to keep updating. That I am going to write this chapter and then do a continuation. I think this story is done. This chapter will be the wedding and the next story will be after life after marriage, and a few more years in advance (maybe). It will be called "**Even Paradise can get cloudy"**

Chapter 17

Today was the day, everybody had taken the day off, Strauss wasn't happy that her whole team couldn't work, nor was she happy to learn after Emily and JJ's relationship less than a month before their wedding. Of course this meant that JJ had to be transferred, but since the pentagon was taking her already that wasn't much of a problem.

This team was a family, not only did they work together, they put their lives on the line for each other, they have each other's back no matter what, and even during a wedding they have to do that together too.

Emily was honored to have Derek and Spence stand up with her, no it wasn't ordinary, but none of it was. These where the men that stood beside her every day for the last 5 years, these are the men that had put their ass's on the line for her, she was honored and thankful to have them both standing beside her.

JJ of course had Penelope stand next to her, her best friend, the woman that has kept many secrets and saved many lives. The bond that they formed when they were the only 2 women on the force, now that was unbreakable. Penelope had kept many secrets from the rest of the team, but she never kept them from JJ (except the marriage thing). I mean sure she and Derek had a thing, but it's almost as though Penelope and JJ were more like sisters then just best friends, and colleagues.

Hotch was a man of many talents, not only was he their boss, the head of the BAU team, the man that introduced him 5 years ago, but today he would be the man that banded them together .

Although it was rare occasion for the ambassador she even took personal leave after all your child only gets married once (hopefully). She had to be here she had to watch her daughter get married. But was it more because of it being her daughter or was it more for how it would look if she didn't? who knows but she was there.

The night before the wedding JJ decided that she was going to stay the night at her parents, it would be easier that way, it would also give Emily and Annabelle the night to just act as if it were old times. She knew that that everything would change tomorrow, not that it hadn't changed, but this gave them the time to have a mom and daughter night. As she got ready to leave she gladly kissed her fiancée and their daughter, she grabbed her overnight bag and went down the street.

It wasn't going to be a traditional wedding, but they could still partake in some of the traditions. It was hard for JJ to be away even if it was just a few blocks. Sure there were nights due to work that she was away from Annabelle, but those were also the nights that she was with Emily. It didn't really surprise JJ that she would miss them, because 5 years later she wondered how she lived without them to begin with. She was excited to be getting married tomorrow but she was also nervous, big day jitters she guessed.

A few blocks away Emily was having similar thoughts she was happy to be in their home, and get the night with Annabelle, but she couldn't help but wonder what JJ was doing, what she was thinking, was her stomach doing flips also, was this normal? Emily had never considered the thought of marriage, that was until she met JJ, JJ had most defiantly changed her life, and for the better.

They both fell asleep that night thinking of the other and thinking about their lives. It was 8:am when they had to get up and get ready for the day. Emily knew that it was JJ when her phone rang.

"_hello love, how did you sleep?" _Emily asked hoping JJ had at least slept better then she did.

"_hmm, I will be happy to be home again"_ JJ replied

"_just think in 8 hours you will be Mrs. Jennifer Jareau Prentiss."_

"_I know and I can't wait to see you I miss you both, is Belle up"_

"_oh yea I think she was up before I was, Anna, JJ wants to talk to you"_

JJ had never pushed the girl to call her anything other than her name, she figured if she wanted to then they would cross that bridge, she didn't mind. She knew Annabelle loved her even if she didn't call her mom.

Annabelle was going with JJ to do the "girly" bridal stuff, Emily just wasn't into all that. She was content with her black tux, and her hair done, she didn't need to spend all day in the spa and salon, and everything else that JJ wanted to do. She told JJ she didn't need any of it, but she wanted it so she got it.

By 3 pm they were both in their dressing rooms, pacing hoping that they didn't screw up their vows, hoping that they didn't trip and fall. That feeling that you want to faint but knowing that you won't.

Emily stood up there with all the men of her team, as the music started Annabelle came down the aisle, followed by Garcia, and then came JJ. Seeing JJ took Emily's breathe away, she looked amazing, a strapless white gown, that hugged all the right places, and just enough cleavage to leave Emily distracted.

Hotchner started in on his speech and gave a little bit of his own

"in the last 5 years, I have watched these two women become more important to each other every day. I have seen the troubles and the triumphs that they have shared as well as the fights that were suppose to stay out of my office, but having seen them together probably more then I have seen my own family I can tell you as their boss, as a friend, and as a profiler these two women love each other and that will with stand whatever life throws at them, so lets wish them good-luck and all the happiness the world can provide, now it is time to exchange rings and vows, Emily you first."

"_Jennifer__, I bring myself to you this day to share my life with you. You can trust my love, for it's real. I__promise to be a faithful mate, and to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams, and goals. I vow__to be there for you always. When you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, I will comfort you; when you__laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am, and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth, and__for eternity_. _I knew the first day that I met you that our lives would intertwine and I am thankful for every moment that I get to call you mine _" Emily proclaimed as she slid the ring on to JJ's hand.

"_Ok, JJ it's your turn" _Hotch said

"_Emily, we pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage. To talk and to listen, to__trust and appreciate one another; to respect and cherish each other's uniqueness; and to support,__comfort, and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows. We promise to share hopes,__thoughts, and dreams as we build our lives together.__May our lives be ever intertwined, our love__  
><em>_keeping us together. We will build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect and honor for__others and each other. May our home be forever filled with peace, happiness, and love. You taught me what love was, you showed me who I was and for that I promise to love you forever, because without there is no me"_ JJ stated trying not to cry as she placed the ring on Emily's hand.

"_you may now kiss the bride. Ladies and gentlemen I would like to pronounce Mrs. Jennifer Jareau Prentiss and Emily Prentiss. Congratulations to the both of you." _Hotch declared.

**Ok guys this is the end of "****she changed my life****", like I said I am doing a sequel and it is going to be called "****Even Paradise can get cloudy****" so make sure to look for it"**


End file.
